The present application relates to technologies for sensing and monitoring motion.
Wearable wireless sensors can exist in different forms, such as clip-like, pin-like, watch-like, and band-shaped devices.
Although various dedicated sensors have been developed, there is a still need for sensors and supporting systems that can have real impact in improving people lives.